The Little Lulu Movie Credits
THE LITTLE LULU MOVIE ---- Directed by Mike Mitchell Walt Dohrn Conrad Vernon Produced by Bonnie Arnold Lisa Stewart Executive producers Steven Spielberg Kristine Belson Tim Johnson Tom McGrath Co-producer Craig Sost Screenplay by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Based on "Little Lulu" characters and works by Marge Henderson Buell John Stanley Music Christophe Beck Executive music producer Hans Zimmer Edited by Nick Fletcher Heads of story Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Production design Shannon Jeffries Art direction Luc Desmarchelier Head of layout Gil Zimmerman Head of character animation David Burgess Associate producers Tom Jacomb Cameron Stevning Production manager Ryan Harris Animation supervisors James Baxter Serguei Kouchnerov William Salazar Kristoff Serrand Olivier Staphylas Layout supervisors Clive Hutchings Lorenzo E. Martinez Background supervisor Kevin Turcotte Scene planning supervisors David Morehead James Williams Color models supervisor David Svend Karoll Effects supervisor Scott Santoro Scanning supervisor Stuart Campbell Final check supervisors Pat Sito Shauna Stevens Digital paint supervisor Jillian Tudor Stereography William Drees Phil "Captain 3D" McNally Sound designer/supervising sound editor Richard King Re-recording mixers Jim Bolt Andy Nelson Casting Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Cast TBA Additional voices TBA Production services provided by DreamWorks Animation Story Production supervisor Mary M. Quinn Story artists Sharon Bridgeman Bob Camp Louie del Carmen Sherm Cohen Rob Corley Joel Crawford David G. Derrick Jr. Rick Farmiloe Will Finn James Fujii Javier Garcia Gary Graham Kirk Hanson Tim Hodge Jay Jackson Kaz Darryl Kidder Todd Kurosawa Steve Lowtwait Duncan Marjoribanks William Mata Johane Matte Raymie Muzquiz Phil Nibbelink John Pomeroy Chris Sauve Ennio Torresan Hank Tucker Frans Vischer Erik Wiese Catherine Yuh Anthony Zierhut Additional story material Chris Appelhans Mark Burton Karen Kirkpatrick Phillip LaZebnik Nicholas Meyer Additional story artists Sean Bishop Rejean Bourdages Cody Cameron Randy Cartwright Ryan Crego Derek Drymon Thom Enriquez Andy Gaskill Alfred Gimeno Steven E. Gordon Hamish Grieve Maggie Kang Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew Bob Logan Mark O'Hare Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Bob Persichetti Robert Porter Shane Prigmore John Puglisi Chris Reccardi Tom Sito Gary Trousdale Simon Wells Script supervisor Alex Loots Production coordinator Kristen Murtha Production assistant Brent St. Mary Editorial Production supervisor Mary M. Quinn Editor Gregory A. Parler Associate editor C.K. Horness 1st assistant editor Vivek "Vic" Sharma 2nd assistant editor David M. Poole Additional assistant editor Christine Lojko Haslett Production assistant Gustav Lindquist Art department Production supervisor Kara Oropallo Visual development Max Boas Geefwee Boedoe Jaycee Borcar Chris Brock Richard Daskas Natalie Franscioni-Karp Goro Fujita Todd Gibbs Kory Heinzen Kirsten Henshen Woonyoung Jung Bill Kaufmann Ronald Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Ron Lukas Perry Dixon Maple Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Alexandre Puviland Jason Scheier Stan Seo Felix Yoon Additional visual development Vlad Bina Richie Chavez Arthur Fong Derek Gogol Timothy Lamb Christophe Lautrette Samuel Michlap Emil Mitev Brett Michael Nystul Brandon Oldenburg Simon Rodgers Christian Schellewald Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Margarett Wuller Michael Yamada Bruce Zick Character design Ruben Aquino Daniel Haskett Nico Marlet Takao Noguchi Production coordinators Brandon Holmes Jake Isaacs Researcher Mandy Richardville Layout Workbook/animatic Matt Aspbury Mick deFalco Brendan Houghton Michael Isaak Matt Lee Brad Morris Mark Mulgrew Robert Neuman Damon O'Beirne Bernard Pak Jean-Luc Serrano Pamela Stefan Todd Winter Layout Guillaume Bonamy Eric Clark Laura Corsiglia Seth Engstrom Herb Hazelton Michael Andrew Hernandez David James Douglas Kirk Beñoit LePennec Ed Li Steve Lumley Gary Montalbano Francisco Mora Ritchie Sacilloc Julia Woolf Scene planning Steve Childers Robert Crawford Brian Riley Craig Simpson Richard Turner David Patrick Valera Bluesketch Garth Hammers Background Armand Baltazar Tang Kheng Heng Brooks Campbell Ruben Hickman Wade Huntsman Mike Inman Paul Duncan Yoriko Ito Gary Eggleston Bill Kaufmann Joey Lam Greg Gibbons Paul Shardlow Carolyn Guske Han Tianyi Steve Lowtwait Technical director Valerie Lettera-Spietzer Animation Production supervisor Melissa Berry Additional animation supervision Mark Donald Carlos Feranndez Puértolas Character lead animators James Baxter (Lulu) Serguei Kouchnerov (Tubby) Kristoff Serrand (Annie) Olivier Staphylas (Iggy/Willie/Eddie) William Salazar (Alvin) Simon Otto (Wilbur) Jason Spencer-Galsworthy (Gloria) Gabe Hordos (George/Martha) Fabio Lingini (Jim/Ellie) Kathy Zielinski (Butch/Mickey/Spike) David Brewster (Margie) Jakob Hjort Jensen (Jeannie/Joannie) Line K. Andersen (Miss Feeny) Philippe LeBrun (Snobbly) Ruben Aquino (Wilbur's Parents) Alexis Wanneroy (Annie and Iggy's Parents) Animators Frank E. Abney III Nedy Acet Drew Adams Manuel Almela Michael Amos Jason Anastas Kevin Andrus Manuel Aparicio Chris M. Bancroft Julien Bocabeille Patrick Bonneau Joe Bowers Laurent Caneiro David Couchariere Denis Couchon Donnachada Daly Hans Dastrup Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ares Deveaux Bill Diaz Robert Espanto Domingo Mark Donald Adam Dotson Raffaella Filipponi W. Jacob Gardner Steven E. Gordon Antony Gray Tomoyuki Harashima Willy Harber Dave Hardin Andrew Harkins Martin P. Hopkins Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Steve Horrocks Mariko Hoshi Leif Jeffers Jeff Johnson Chris Kirshbaum Eric Lees Peer Annika Lemmers Tommie Löfqvist Steven J. Meyer Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Irene Parkins David Pate Pierre Perifel Tyler Phillips Antonin Plante Ron Pucherelli Luke Randall Margo Regina Jean-Francois Rey Carlos M. Rosas Jalil Sadool Henry G. Sanchez Juan Pablo Sans Tal Shwarzman Mike Stern Yoshimichi Tamura Liron Topaz David Torres Theodore Ty Jim van der Keyl Dan Wagner Michael C. Walling Tim Watts David Weatherly Greg Whittaker Benjamin Willis Onur Yeldan Production coordinator Loni J. Albertson Production assistant Frankie Franco III Final line Character leads Scott Bern Jenni McCosker Helen Michael Key assistants Judith Barnes Pat Joens Scott Claus Aaron M. Kirby Debbie Froster Diana LeBost Craig Hilditch Paula Lecler Richard Smitherman Assistants Cindy Andress Daisy Lee Alexandra Bolger June Miyung Niam Trine Frank Cory Wilson Breakdown Lara Wahlberg Almond Laura Murillo Claudia Keene Shawn Palmer Russell Lingo Jason Strong Myung Sook Miller Akemi Nakamura Tyler Effects animation Esther Miriam Barr Chris Kirschbaum Lynette Charters Hock-Lian Law Edward Colley David Lyons Leonard Green Al Holter Richard Moser Jeff Howard Mark Peronio Carl S. Keeler Stephen Wood Key assistants Mark Asai Charlene Logan Mike Camarillo Susanna Luck Tracey Meighan Darren Donovan Mary Mullen Noé Garcia Julie Penman Pin Ho Mary Sheridan Helen Javan Ryan Simmons Ida Voskanian Breakdown Jon William Lopez Eduardo Brieno Ernesto Brieno Debora Middleton Melanie Pava Wanda L. Brown Gisele Recinos Rich Contadino Alejandro Reyes Gomez Lee Crowe Robert Rios Angela Anastasia Diamos Stephen Smyth Joan Doyle Robert L.S.M. de Toscano Bryce Erickson Jeffrey Tse Daniel Paul Killien Dawn Wells Von Williams Graham Woods Digital effects Stephen Krauth Bob Lyss Collin Stirrig Production software Production supervisor David Rogers Software engineers Edward Bruno Justin Miller Peter Cucha Galen Gornowicz Lance Williams Gigi Yates Color models Soo Jin King Susan van der Horst Scanning David John Duff Frank Brunetto Roger Phillips Nathan Scott Final check Laura Craig James Bird Brendan Harris Torien Blackwolf Thomas Jackson Bonnie Blough Rachel Lagdao Kevin Blum Harry Moreau David Craig Kathy St. Germain Digital paint Paint checkers William Leavitt Tina Marie Staples Mark up Alma Margaret Glick Lance Hayashida Doug Tiano Painters Danny Albano Adria Munnerlyn Kathy Bauf Eddie Muñoz Judy Bevler Ernie Navarre Ken O'Malley Brandon Bloch Gale Raleigh Wendy Jacobsmeyer Robert Richards II Dawn Knight Howard Rogers Charlie Kranz Martina Schmidt Kristin Lande Susan Lee So Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Helga Vanden Berge Dirk von Besser Production management Digital color/EFX manager Barb Cimity Digital manager Mary Anderson Production supervisors Sweatbox Kim Mackey Editorial Jeff Hermann Story/effects Dina Strada-McLaughlin Workbook/layout Brian Behling Animation Bruce Seifert Final line Darci Zalvin Effects Tony Cosanella Visual development Mark Tarbox Production coordinators Sweatbox Matt Davis Story Spencer Fillchia Layout Caprice Ann Ridgeway Animation Pilar Flynn Rene Harnois Jr. Final line David Busch Visual development/backgrounds Davyd Joyner Scene planning/scanning Jason Brewer Checking/color models David Kalbeitzer Digital paint Tim Kinnaird Production office Ryan Harris Line testers Augustine Aguinaga Josh James Daniel Pilkington Production Central production supervisor Sean Cole Central production coordinator Andrew Aveling Stereo coordinator Tim Kwan Assistant to the producers Jeffrey James Metcalf Casting assistants Brittany Cope Mollie Gamo Sara Zebrack Accounting & finance Production accountant Jacquelyn Robbins Additional production accountant Dennis J. Park Assistant production accountants Liz Molholt Diana Stolpe Partner studios Kurtz & Friends Animators Eric Goldberg Dave Spafford Pam Cooke Bert Klein Tim Marringer Background Hector Martinez Ink & paint supervisor Jennifer Felipe Premise Entertainment Head of production Dominic M. Carola Production manager Kimberly Cope Artistic coordinator Pam M. Darley Final line Monica M. McDonald Mi Yui Lee Brian M. Sommer James A. Harris Inbetween Jason Peltz Janelle Bell-Martin Theresa Quesada Peter Raymundo Lon Smart John J. Pierro Chad Thompson Jacqueline Shepherd Pierro Head of backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of effects Tony West Special effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Scanning/ink & paint Paul R. Steele Ink & paint Laura Lynn Mac Masters Pablo R. Alvarado Ty Schaphrath Assistant production manager Ron Betta Production accountant Joan MacKenzie Production coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology support Wade Love Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Final line Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Lightstar Studios Production coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Leal dos Reis Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising animator Marcelo Fernandes de Moura Animators Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Ferreira Bruno Celegão Monteiro Final line supervisor Jean Mary de Moura Key final line Augusto Jeová Borges Bastos Ana Paula Coebellini Indalêncio Anderson R. de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca de Oliveira Antônio Cesar Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Rios Costa Fabrício Pretti Ana Rocha Final line André Alves da Silva Fabiana Assai Gabriel Fonseca Shiguemoto Wilson Hideki Akamine Claudio Imamura Tatiana Schorr de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Eiko Yamamoto Inbetween Suemi Aguilar Niyama Tatiane C. de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Temotheo Tavares Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Funfas Additional final line Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antonio Carlos Chadalakian Diego Luis Oriani Marco Patini Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura Neomis Animation Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Producer Etienne Longa Supervising director Ivan Kassabov Animation supervisor Habib Louati Animators Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi David Canoville Tom Caufield Thomas Charra Christine Chatal Julien Cheng Jeoren Dejonckheere Marc Eoche Duval Javier Espinosa Vincent Garcia Rémy Godin Javier Martin Lapeyra Uriel Mimram Tracy Nowocien Mouloud Oussid Ornelie Prioult Gaëlle Thierry Sarah Mercey Jason Boose Assistant animator Baptiste Rogron Checking Bernard Dourdent Scanning Jean-Michel Capron Special effects Thierry Chaffoin Nicolas Le Guillou Background Fabrice Ascione Samuel Bertrand Frezoule Stéphane Brillon Hélène Godefroy Gabriel Jolly Monge Miguel Larzillière Alexis Liddell Sylvia Lorrain Brigitte Pinon Rebous Joaquin Royo Morales Roland Sarvarie Tarbarot Fursy Tessier Production staff Elodie Boudard Shanti Bourse Michael de la Cruz Alexandra Francart Marion Gallavardin Cristobal Martinez Anne Sergent Matthieu Skrovec SPA Animagic Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animators Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater A.Film Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animators Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Final line supervisor Malle Mäenurm Final line Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Toon City Studio director Juan Miguel del Rosario Final line supervisor Alvin Sarthou Final line J.M. Acojedo Ronald Balboa Lester Cabile Gerry Cabrera Ryan Checa Bob Coronado Joseph Koo Joan Fresnido Joy Fresnido Godofredo Galuz May Laxamana Genaro Lecoto Angie Legaspi Ronald Lim Edgar Nitro Edgar Ong Orlando Pasoot Joy Machado Pedro Sharie Rabaja Rowena Rubianes Alex Sayson Aldwin Zarzuela Inbetween supervisor Armando Wong Inbetween Jean Abejo Antonio Amoin Rocky Capinig Jeric Coronado Cecil Elorta Ryan Galenzoga Froilan Gervo Bernie Isip Joseph Lara Ron Miranda Fernando Oira Jonathan Ramos Jerry Robles Roberto Sales Marvin Samillano Wenceslao Santiago Jr. Fernando Subala Antonio Tapao Effects animation supervisor Dante la Torre Visual effects Gem Deseo Remigio Soriano Jr. Scanning Carlo Ignacio Alvin Mogul Joel Rillón Donald Zuñiga Checking/compositing Ross Brillantes Tony Cardiente Allan Dayauon Technical director Art Bermas Production coordinator Ricardo Prats Snipple Animation Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Final line supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Final line Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Head of global production Jill Hopper Desmarchelier Head of Pacific Data Images Gail Currey Head of Technicolor Feature Animation Joe Aguilar Head of development Gregg Taylor Technicolor general manager Narendra Reddy Production executives Michael Henderson Beth Hofer Tripp Hudson Rebecca Huntley Bonnie Lemon Bruce Seifert Darci Zalvin Head of production pipeline Mark Orser McGuire Workflow directors Greg Brentin Larry Cutler Jonathan Gibbs Dave Walvoord Global department managers Karen Barnash Brian Brecht Michael Kershner Bernie Gallardo Lautrette Maude Lewis Traci Mars Yvette Memory Robyn Mesher Stacy Moreno Production pipeline Manager Amy McDonald Sandjdeh Technical leads John Fuetsch Ben George Michael Lee Pipeline engineers Charles Adams Kwesi Davis Nishkar Grover Randall Hammond Mark Kauffman Sreenivasa Kumar Pydi Eric Scheidemantle Josh Stratton Selim Tuvi Laura Wood Post-production Editorial and post-production executive James Beshears Post-production manager Andrew Birch Post-production supervisor David Farley 1st assistant sound editors Linda Yeaney Andrew Bock Sound effects editors Roland Thai Paul Berolzheimer Dialogue editor Jessica Gallavan Foley supervisor Christopher Flick Foley artists Joe Roesch Alyson Dee Moore Foley mixers Mary Jo Lang Kyle Rochlin Sound effects recordists John Paul Fasal Eric Potter Sound services Universal Studios Sound Facilities Re-recording recordist Ryan Cole Re-recording engineer Tom Lalley Mix technicians Doug Parker Tom Burns DreamWorks Animation ADR mixer Tighe Sheldon DreamWorks Animation ADR/premix stage engineer Steven Jameson LA Studios recording engineer Carlos Sotolongo ADR voice casting Barbara Harris DI conform editor Paul Neal Digital colorist Jeff Olm Digital color production supervisor Cindy Azada Whitman Film color timer Harry Muller Titles Ariandy Chandra Digital imaging manager Kyle D. Pascucci Film & color technician Baron C. Northrop Post-production engineering manager Steven Moder Editorial systems managers Paul Parmer Michael Cady Kevin Mullich Anthony Severin Cox Post-production office supervisor Wayne Hellinger Senior media coordinator Allison Bernardi Media coordinator Josh Wood Production assistants Alex Cardullo Chris Hewitt Post-production executive assistant Rose Silurik Chief projectionist Gene Goins Projectionist Israel Gonzalez-Sandoval Video transfer Kevin Cloepfil Amy K. Clark International dubbing assistant Janel Fletcher Post-production facilities DreamWorks Animation 20th Century Fox Studios Music Additional music Alexandre Desplat Danny Elfman Alan Silvestri Theodore Shapiro Henry Jackman Michael Giacchino James Dooley Heitor Pereira Music executive Sunny Park Music editor Joe E. Rand Additional music editor Barbara McDermott Score producer Lorne Balfe Score recorded and mixed by Andrew Dudman Score recorded at 20th Century Fox Newman Scoring Stage Additional recordings at Remote Control Productions Skywalker Sound Additional recordings Jonathan Allen Richard King Score assistant engineers Fiona Cruickshank Matt Jones John Prestage Paul Pritchard Jack Sugden Score mixed at Henson Recording Studios Remote Control Productions Score mix assistant engineer Paul Pritchard Additional mixing at Capitol Studios Additional mixing by Joel Iwataki Supervising orchestrator Conrad Pope Additional orchestrations by Clifford J. Tasner Bill Newlin Nan Schwartz Gavin Greenaway Score conducted by Gavin Greenaway Orchestra London Symphony Orchestra Orchestra leader Carmine Lauri Choir London Voices Choirmaster and conductor Terry Edwards Music preparation and librarian Mark Graham Orchestra contractors Sue Mallet Marc Stevens Score coordinator Xavier Forcioli Programming Xavier Forcioli Romain Allender Music manager Susan Thampi Music coordinator Roger Tang Music consultant Charlene Ann Huang Studio managers Colette Barber Alison Burton Music clearances Julie Butchko Music business affairs Dan Butler Liz McNicoll Jennifer Schiller Converged infrastructure, workstations and cloud services provided by DreamWorks Animation's preferred technology provider Processors and software engineering services for DreamWorks Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation computing innovation partner THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION, PACIFIC DATA IMAGES, PEARL STUDIO AND TECHNICOLOR FEATURE ANIMATION WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Special thanks Lawrence Buell Fred Buell James Stanley Linda Stanley Bill Damaschke Mireille Soria Brenda Chapman Steve Hickner Bibo Bergeron Kelly Asbury Lorna Cook Vicky Jenson Chris Miller Rob Minkoff David Soren Rob Letterman Mark Osborne John Stevenson Simon J. Smith Jennifer Yuh Nelson Alessandro Carloni Christopher Knights Songs "Little Lulu Theme" Written by Buddy Kaye, Fred Wise and Sidney Lippman Courtesy of Famous Music Corporation "Swinging on a Star" Music by Jimmy Van Heusen Lyrics by Johnny Burke Courtesy of Peermusic Publishing Soundtrack available on DreamWorks Animation Records Copyright © DreamWorks Animation LLC. All rights reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Credits Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on comics Category:Animated Films Category:Feature film